


Red String of Fate

by theladyofautumn



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Elorcan, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, POV Third Person, Pregnant Elide, Red String of Fate, Short One Shot, Throne of Glass, What Have I Done, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofautumn/pseuds/theladyofautumn
Summary: Lorcan experience's what happens when he eats Elide's special cake and has big regrets. Elide gets offended and cries cause hormones and calls Manon to come and get her. Needing some time away and Lorcan is just being dramatic by the end of it.





	Red String of Fate

_He remembered the day he first saw those black eyes, so dark they devoured his soul- that was until the bright beams of the sun hit her pale face and the black melted away into the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen that he actually stumbled in his steps. No wonder they were black, you always hide the pretty things to life._

_It was also the day where the red thread tied around his finger wasn’t loose and had an ending to it. Lorcan remembered the excitement that coursed through him as his eyes quickly trailed the red string, his heart missing a beat when he saw the other side was tied to the girls slender finger. His lips had curled into a rare smile, small at first until she too had noticed the string as he gave a small pull on it and she turned around, her eyes widened in surprise until a breathtaking smile lit up her face._

_She’d introduced herself as Elide, the lightest of hues colouring her cheeks pink as she’d asked for his name in return, holding her hand out to shake._

_Grasping her hand in his, noting how small her hand was in his as he smiled down at her. A choke from his friends, probably Fenrys, were heard behind him._

_‘Lorcan.’ He’d answered her quietly._

Looking back to that day, he wished he hadn’t stopped walking. That he had kept going on his way. Maybe he wouldn’t be standing here now as Elide screamed at him with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall, her voice was hoarse from choking back the sobs or the yelling? Lorcan wasn’t positive.

All he was positive was that this- whatever this was, was his own fault.

Maybe if he hadn’t done what he’d done, Elide wouldn’t be packing her bags to stay with her friend Manon for a while. She wouldn’t be throwing her wedding band at him and ignoring the look of pain evident on his face. If only…

Sorrow filled eyes looked up at him and he would sell his soul to the dark god just so she wouldn’t look as broken as she did now. He would give his life just so they could go back to yesterday where she was in his arms, swaying her hips to the music and singing off tune to the music playing off the radio as she sipped at her tea. Watching the sunrise from their kitchen window.

‘I won’t tell anyone what happened..not even Manon, just-’ she took an intake of breath as Lorcan winced. He hated this. ‘Just give me some time...I can’t just forgive you for this.’

He nodded and could do nothing, say nothing, his throat felt like barbed wire was wrapped tightly around it and it hurt to even swallow the saliva forming in his mouth as he watched his wife walk out the front door and get in the car that had Manon sitting in the driver's seat.

When she got there, Lorcan has no idea as he watched the girls drive away from the house. Not retreating back into the house until it started to pour heavily. Ironic that it was raining when he was in a bad mood. 

After closing the door behind him, his back slide against the door as he sat on the cool ground, his legs laying out before him and his arms laying imp besides his body. His head against the door as he stared at the empty house in front of him. The warm and homey feeling it usually had was no longer present, Lorcan had felt it fading.

All it took were a few words on his part that seemed fine to him at the time but now those words very well might have just ruined his marriage. Along with any chance he would have had of being a father to the child growing inside Elide. 

Lorcan considered writing a book titled “What not to say if you don’t wish to ruin your marriage.” But immediately scrapped the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend cause she's writing me a Lucien x Azriel drabble uwu
> 
> Forgive me for any mistakes-


End file.
